kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleep, One Hundred Million, and the Birth Transfer
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Gamel and Mezool work together to create a Yummy that make people tired but sleepless while Shintaro confronts Akira about the bullet in him and its effects as Birth. Plot At Doctor Maki's mansion, Mezool and Gamel take in their revived bodies, but decide that they need some more Cell Medals. As Gamel yawns, Mezool uses a Cell Medal on him to produce a Yummy. While reviewing the Birth System, Shintaro is bothered by Akira's condition worsening and wonders what he intends to do with the ¥100,000,000 he is planning to earn before he gets a call that Akira has skipped his doctor's appointment. After Shintaro finds Akira at the Cous Coussier and tells him to see his doctor tomorrow, Chiyoko is hit by a spiny needle that causes her to suffer from insomnia. The next day, as Akira undergoes his physical while Shintaro learns more about his friend's condition, Eiji and Hina take Chiyoko to the hospital and find others suffering from lack of sleep. Eiji gets a call from Ankh that a Yummy is on the move and meets the monster responsible for the sleepless people, the Uni-Armadillo Yummy. Kamen Rider OOO is forced to fight the Yummy by himself as Shintaro tries to stop Akira from transforming, with the Yummy escaping before Kamen Rider OOO can fight him as Takajaba. Akira dissolves his partnership with Shintaro and leaves. As Eiji learns of Akira's condition from Shintaro, the two set up a theory that he is intending to build a medical school in Africa. Elsewhere, Date is confronted by Doctor Maki who offers to pay him the ¥100 million for his services. By then, the Uni-Armadillo Yummy causes his victims to all fall asleep with Ankh and Eiji sensing the Yummy getting full of Cell Medals. Kamen Rider OOO battles the Uni-Armadillo Yummy with Shintaro providing support, assuming Takauba and using the Medagabryu to destroy the monster. Before Ankh can take the Cell Medals, the CLAWs Sasori appears and gives the Cell Medals to Gamel, Mezool, and Kazari as Doctor Maki arrives with Akira, who is now working for the Greeed. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Kujaku, Unagi **Legs - Batta *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takajaba, Takauba Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : *Taxi Driver: *Mother: *Child: *Nurse: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *Final appearance of CLAWs Sasori. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Sleep, One Hundred Million, and the Birth Transfer, Circumstances, Farewell, and a Tearful Birth, The Nightmare, Security Cameras, and Ankh's Revenge and Control, a Birthday Party, and the Disappearing Ankh. DSTD08620-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08620-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢眠りと1億とバース転職｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢眠りと1億とバース転職｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes